Lass
Lass was a Lizardfolk off-shoot male Wizard born in Thedas, a continent in the southern Hemisphere of the world. He was a friend of Usero Raeteris and a former instructor at the Royal Tower of Grand Sorcery. He would later turn against the Tower and side with King Riclannan Hallmark V when his royal majesty declared the start of the Exalted March. Lass would go on and continue his service to the crown past the end of the march and into the Thedas Civil War. Personality and Traits Lass was a cold-blooded reptile off-shoot of the Lizardfolk. Possessing a humanoid body shape his head was very snake-like like the Lizardfolk but uniquely possessed feelers running up his back and scalp. He also has a few long ones underneath his mouth acting like a human beard. His scales were a bright orange variation, making it much harder for him to blend into his natural surroundings and hunt prey. As a child among his own kin in the swamps of Thedas he was lonely and constantly seeking recognition, having been shunned as an outcast for his deformities (skin color and feelers). But when the village shamen learned of his ability to wield Magic the sudden escalation from outcast to disciple pride and arrogance set in. He grew cocky, self-appreciating and grew to hate reprimands from the shamen. He believed himself superior to the local young and didn't need training to control his gifts. This way of thinking changed when he unwittingly murdered one of his kin in a display of his abilities. For the first time in his life he viewed magic as a curse rather than his saving grace. Things quickly went back to how they once were. He was once again alone, an outcast among his tribe, but this time he was also feared. Rightly so, he had taken a life. Entering a self-imposed exile he left his tribe and still fearing his own power went to extreme lengths to avoid other races. Alone in the world, Lass viewed common morality as nothing but an obsticle one needed to overcome if they wanted to survive. He eventually found his way in the world with Usero's help. As a young student in the mystic arts he had an insatiable desire for knowledge, which lead him to developing a balanced and well-rounded arsenal of spells. He was friendly to other races, although tended to start all relationships from a stance of distrust. As all lizardfolk, Lass had a tendency to react savagely to things that annoyed or hurt him. This caused violent outbursts at inappropriate times but with his mentor's help he managed to get this type of behavior under control. During his time as an instructor at the Tower of Sorcery he possessed an affinity for teaching, who would go well beyond his role as a teacher to ensure his students succeed. He was extremely loyal to the Empire and held a great deal of respect for it's King, Hallmark V, and believed him to always be right as he was the chosen champion of the god Adas. Category:Male Category:Lizardfolk Category:Wizard